Temptation
by Lady Tazz
Summary: After a long day at the hospital, Carlisle stops at the local bar to unwind. He's instantly taken with the young, sexy bartender Issy. Everything about her attracts him and turns him on. Can he fight the temptation to taste the forbidden fruit? AH/AU C/B with some E/B
1. Chapter One

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.**

 **Love to my beta Elodie Whitlock**

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **This story will update on Tuesday and Friday!**

 **~Prologue~**

 _If You Need Somebody_

Call my name

If you want someone

You can do the same

If you want to keep something precious

You got to lock it up and throw away the key

If you want to hold onto your possession

Don't even think about me

If you love somebody

If you love someone

If you love somebody

If you love someone, set them free

Set them free

Set them free

Set them free

If You Love Someone Set Them Free by Sting & The Police

They say if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be. What happens when it comes back and you foolishly push it away, right into the arms of the man you think will be better for her? She runs right into his arms, that's what. And you are left heartbroken, shattered, and alone.

 **Chapter One**

 **~The Day It All Began~**

The time for reasoning is before we have approached near enough to the forbidden fruit to look at it and admire. - Margaret Perciva

 **CPOV**

It was a very long day at Seattle Children's Hospital. I moved from Forks to a city outside of Seattle called Redmond, right after Esme filed for divorce. I needed a fresh start. Our twins, Jasper and Rosalie, stayed in the Forks area. Jasper had a great job and Rosalie's world revolved around her fiancé, Emmett McCarthy.

I guess I should be happy. Emmett is a great man and he comes from an incredible family. Jasper was dating a new girl, Alice. She was short and petite and had a whirlwind of energy. They both had their own lives to lead. Esme found out that she was pregnant when we were eighteen. With her family's support we got married and I went to Medical School. After twenty years of marriage and the kids leading their own lives, we had nothing left. It was a quick and smooth divorce, because I just gave her what she wanted. She deserved it.

After my long shift I decided to unwind. I stopped at this bar called, Bar & Grill, that I'd passed by the other day. I walked into the place and was impressed that it was so clean. I looked around and noticed that there were only a handful of people at the bar. I sat down on a stool and out from the back came the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long brown hair, the perfect figure, and the most kissable lips. She had on a low cut tank top that showed her perfect cleavage. The kicker was she didn't look any older then twenty-two. I had twins her age and I would tear apart a man that even thought of my daughter in that way.

I watched her closely as she walked over to me.

"Hey, there. I haven't seen you in here before. What can I get you, sexy?"

"Gin and tonic, please," I answered. _Did she just call me sexy?_

She smiled. "My name's Issy, what's yours?" she asked.

I hesitated because I was mesmerized by her deep chocolate eyes. "Carlisle," I stammered.

"I haven't heard that name in ages," she said as she mixed my drink. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Yes," I sighed. "The guys at the hospital call me Carl."

"The hospital?" she asked as she gave me my drink.

"Yes, I'm a doctor," I answered.

"Oh," she said. I was lost in her perfect red lips. "Can I call you Carl then?"

 _Sweetheart, you can call me anything you want._ I had to pull myself together, I was sure she was close to my daughter's age. She was definitely forbidden fruit. Fruit I would like to sink my teeth into.

"Yes, you can call me Carl."

"Issy, would ya stop flirting and get me a beer? I'm dying of thirst over here."

"Keep your pants on, Garrett," she scolded him. "I swear he was born in a barn," she whispered and then winked at me.

I watched as she sauntered over and poured Garret a beer. Fuck, I'm done for. I wanted her and I knew it was wrong on so many levels.

Sweet Issy made her way back towards me. "So, what brings you in here tonight?" she asked.

"I just needed a change of scenery and unwind from a crazy day."

"Isn't Mrs. Dr. Carl waiting for you at home?" she asked.

"I can assure you that the ex-Mrs. Dr. Carl doesn't care where I am," I responded then took a sip of my drink.

"Sorry," she said. She sounded both sorry and happy at the same time.

"No need to apologize, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Well, hot stuff, I can assure you her loss will be some other girl's gain," she said with a smirk.

I laughed. "So, tell me about you. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nope," she answered popping the p.

"Not that Edward hasn't tried," Garrett shouted.

"Shut up. No one is talking to you," she snapped.

She was not only beautiful, she was sassy and could definitely hold her own.

"Who's Edward?" I inquired.

She sighed. "He comes in all time and I guess you could say he likes me."

"Is he ugly?" I asked.

"No, he's actually pretty hot."

"Then what's the issue?"

"He's just not my type."

"What is your type?" I asked her. I was very curious as to what made Miss Issy tick.

"Wild, mysterious, maybe even dangerous. Edward is just so predictable and I don't know. I guess safe is the word I'd use for him." She laughed. "He would be the sensible choice for a girl to make, but I like living on the edge." She leaned over the bar and whispered the last part to me.

Fuck, I wanted to help her live on the edge.

As the night went on people came and went. Issy flirted with me every chance she got. She even called me sexy a few times, which made my cock twitch. God, I hadn't had sex in such a long time. I just sat and watched her as I nursed my drinks.

Closing time came. I looked around and was surprised to find it was just the two of us left.

"You close up all the time by yourself?" I asked, thinking that most young ladies in this day and age would be afraid to lock up a bar alone.

"Usually one of the regulars will wait until I lock the door. But I felt safe with you here."

"But you have to walk out alone then?" I asked. My voice was full of concern.

She laughed. "I live upstairs. This is my aunt's bar, but I pretty much run it. She pays me well and the rent is cheap."

"Oh, so this is what you do for a living?" I asked.

"It's not so bad." She stopped wiping the bar down and looked at me. "We're closed on Sundays and Mondays. I just haven't figured out what I want to do when I grow up. I graduated college with an English degree. There aren't many jobs out there for someone whose passion is reading."

"That's true," I replied.

After tossing the dirty cloth in a bin she walked over toward me. "So, Carl, you leaving or are you coming upstairs with me?"

I thought I was hearing things. "What?"

"Look, we're both adults and I find you very sexy. I've had a great time talking to you tonight. I just wondered if you would want to take this upstairs? I'd like to get to know you better," she purred.

I knew I should say no, that it was the right thing to do. But my rather hard cock had other ideas.

"Lead the way," I answered.

She walked towards the door and locked it, then bent over to hit the extra lock on the bottom and I almost fell over. I could see the top of a tattoo peeking out from the top of her pants. My cock twitched again, God help me I wanted to run my tongue over her tattoo and the rest of her amazing body. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," she stated and smirked.

This was the first time we had touched this evening and a warm feeling flowed through my body. I followed through the hall and up the stairs, wondering just how many men she has taken up to her apartment.

 **End Notes:**

 **Love to hear your thoughts and hope you stick around for the ride!**


	2. Chapter Two Just Another Day

I own nothing Twilight!

Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.

Love to my beta Elodie Whitlock

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twist and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **~Just Another Day~**

Why resist temptation? There will always be more. - Don Herold

 **IPOV (Bella)**

The day started just like any other day. I slept in, ran some errands and opened the bar that my aunt owned called Bar and Grill. I worked for her my last year of college. After I graduated with an English degree from the Washington University, I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. She asked me if I wanted to move upstairs from the bar and manage it. This was a better option than moving back to Forks with my dad. My mom and dad got divorced when I was seven; I stayed with my dad after the divorce, because my mom seemed to be chasing one stupid dream after another.

Growing up with my dad wasn't too bad, even if he was the Chief of Police. He was strict but still gave me my space. I got away with more than I thought I might have. I guess that's why I did the crazy things I did in college.

I was currently single by choice and my life was pretty carefree. I recently had a few dates with one of the guys who hangs out at the bar, Edward. Well, I call him Eddie even though I know he hates it, Edward is just too stuffy of a name. He's hot as hell though, and he knows his way around the bedroom, but he just so straight-laced. I like my men with a bit of an edge to them.

I was restocking the beer when my first customer of the day came in.

"Hey Issy."

"Hey Garrett, where is your posse today?" I inquired. He never showed up alone.

"They'll be here momentarily. So, hook us up with three drafts and shots, my dear."

"You got it," I said as I poured the draft beer and the shots.

"So, how did your last date with Edward go?" Garrett asked. "You know he has it bad for you."

"I know Garrett. The date was, well, okay," I stammered and shot him the drop-the-subject-now look. I didn't want to talk about Edward.

My look must have worked. Garrett put his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright. No Edward talk."

I handed him his beer and shot and placed the other two down next to him. "We will get along just fine then," I said and winked at him.

"Hey Issy, is he giving you a hard time?" Paul asked as he walked in the door.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" Sam interjected, following behind Paul.

I laughed. "Sam, I have a better chance of kicking his ass than you do. I need to go in back and change a keg. Can you three handle keeping an eye on things?"

"You're going to trust the safety of your bar to these idiots?" Jake barked as he walked in.

"Where have you been hiding? Have you been cheating on me by hanging out at another hole in the wall bar?" I asked Jake, jokingly, as I handed him a beer.

"I would never cheat on you, Issy. You're too good to me," he responded as he sat down at the bar.

After shooting the shit with Jake for a few minutes, I headed in the back to change the keg. I truly loved my job here, these guys were like my family and there was never a dull moment with them around.

When I came out of the back room, I spotted the sexiest man I'd ever seen sitting at the bar. He had beautiful blond hair, blue eyes, and what looked to be a muscular body. He looked to be in his late thirties. _It never hurt to flirt right?_

I walked up to him and smiled. "Hey, there. I haven't seen you in here before. What can I get you, sexy?"

"Gin and tonic, please," he answered.

"My name's Issy, what's yours?"

"Carlisle," he stammered, after hesitating for a moment.

"I haven't heard that name in ages," I thought as I mixed his drink. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Yes," he sighed. "The guys at the hospital call me Carl."

"The hospital?" I inquired. _Could he be a doctor?_ I really hoped so, because my fantasy would just get better, I thought as I handed him his drink.

"Yes, I'm a doctor."

"Oh," was my brilliant response. My insides went crazy at the thought of him in scrubs. I composed myself and decided to have some fun. "Can I call you Carl then?"

"Yes, you can call me Carl," he responded. He didn't sound too thrilled about it though. I wondered why that was.

"Issy, would ya stop flirting and get me a beer? I'm dying of thirst over here," Garrett yelled from the other end of the bar. I swore, one of these days I'd kill him.

"Keep your pants on Garrett," I scolded. "I swear he was born in a barn," I whispered to Carl and then winked.

I felt his eyes on me as I poured dip-shit his beer. I handed Garrett his beer and went back over to Carl. I wanted to get to know him better.

"So, what brought you in here tonight?" I asked.

"I just needed a change of scenery and unwind from a crazy day."

"Isn't Mrs. Dr. Carl waiting for you at home?" I inquired. _Please don't let there be a Mrs._

"I can assure you that the ex-Mrs. Dr. Carl doesn't care where I am," he responded quickly, then took a sip of his drink.

"Sorry," I said, trying to sound sad, but my insides jumped for joy.

"No need to apologize, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Well, hot stuff, I can assure you her loss will be some other girl's gain," I said with a smirk. _Wishing that maybe it could be my gain._

He laughed. "So, tell me about you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I answered popping the p.

"Not that Edward hasn't tried," Garrett shouted. _I wished Garrett would just fuck off right now._

"Shut up. No one is talking to you," I snapped at him.

"Who's Edward?" Carl inquired.

I sighed. "He comes in all time and I guess you could say he likes me."

"Is he ugly?" he asked.

"No, he's actually pretty hot," I answered and then laughed.

"Then what's the issue?'

"He's just not my type," I stated matter-of-factly.

"What is your type?" he asked. I detected what I hoped was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

This made my insides flip yet again. I thought for a moment about his question before I answered.

"Wild, mysterious, maybe even dangerous. Edward is just so," I paused for a moment, "predictable and I don't know. I guess safe is the word I'd use for him." I laughed. "He would be the sensible choice for a girl to make, but I like living on the edge," I whispered the last part to him as I leaned over the bar.

 _My closeness seemed to have an effect on him._

The night continued just as any other night did, except that I had Carl to flirt with. We seemed to have some chemistry going and I hoped he felt the same way. Closing time came and it was just me and Carl left.

"You close up all time by yourself?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Usually one of the regulars will wait 'til I lock the door. But I felt safe with you here."

"But you have to walk out alone then?" he asked using that same worried tone again.

I let out a laugh. "I live upstairs. This is my aunt's bar but I pretty much run it. She pays me well and the rent is cheap."

"Oh, so this is what you do for a living?" he asked. I loved the fact that he was curious about me.

"It's not so bad." I paused for a moment from cleaning down the bar and looked at him. " We're closed on Sundays and Mondays. I just haven't figured out what I want to do when I grow up. I graduated college with an English degree. There aren't many jobs out there for someone whose passion is reading," I said sarcastically.

"That's true," he replied with a smile.

I quickly tossed the rag in the bin and sauntered over to him. I wanted him in the worst way and I figured I had a good chance on getting him upstairs. "So Carl, you leaving or are you coming upstairs with me?" I asked. _Please say upstairs._

"What?" he asked, sounding very shocked.

"Look, we're both adults and I find you very sexy. I've had a great time talking to you tonight. I just wondered if you would want to take this upstairs? I'd like to get to know you better," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Lead the way," he finally answered.

I walked towards the door and locked it, then bent over to hit the extra lock on the bottom. I heard him gasp, I giggled because I was pretty sure he just got a look at the top of my tattoo. So that means he was watching me. Maybe Carl did have an interest in me.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," I said and then smirked grabbing his hand.

This was the first time we had skin on skin contact, and a warmth spread threw me that I'd never felt before.

We made it up to my apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you beer or anything?"

"That would be great," he answered as he sat down on my sofa. "Who's this?" he asked as he picked up a photo that was on the coffee table.

I walked over to him and handed him a beer and looked at the photo "Sorry," I said as I sat down next to him and placed it aside. "That's Eddie and me. The photo was taken a few weeks back. I've gone on a few dates with him and he knows where we stand. He stopped by and gave it to me last night. I guess I forgot about it," I explained hoping he understood.

He just listened and nodded. He looked relieved that I wasn't hiding a boyfriend from him. I decided to be bold.

"Carl," I said softly.

His eyes met mine and I licked my lips, leaning slightly forward testing the waters. Before I could blink he closed the distance and I felt his warm lips up against mine.

 **End Notes:**

 _ **Leave a comment and in return I'll reply with a teaser for the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter Three Testing The Waters

I own nothing Twilight!

Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.

Love to my beta Elodie Whitlock

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **~Testing the Waters~**

Temptation is a woman's weapon and man's excuse.

It's an irresistible force at work on a movable body. ~ H. L. Mencken

 **IPOV (Bella)**

His eyes met mine and I licked my lips, I leaned in slightly, testing the waters. Before I could blink he closed the distance and I felt his warm lips up against mine. At first his lips were hesitant. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he relaxed as I pressed myself against him. Our tongues began to move against each other more urgently now. He let out a moan as I licked his bottom lip seeking entrance.

"Issy, we should stop," Carl said, he sounded a little torn.

I pulled away feeling a bit rejected. "Why? You don't want me?"

"Believe me; wanting you is not the issue."

"Then what is?" I inquired in a soft voice.

"I'm forty years old. And you're what? Twenty-two at the most?"

"Age? This is about age? It's just a number. You're a very sexy man," I whispered in frustration, as I ran my hand over his erection through his pants. "This proves you want me."

"Issy," he groaned.

"Don't think, just feel," I whispered. I started to kiss his neck as I continued to caress his erection through his pants.

He moaned. "How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty-two," I purred. "I'm old enough to know what I want, and what I want right now is you."

He let out a strangled moan, so I brought his earlobe into my mouth and began sucking on it.

"God, you're killing me," he groaned before he placed my face between his hands and kissed me with more passion than I ever encountered in my life.

His hand started to roam down my arms as our tongues tangled. I let out a moan when I felt his fingers graze my bare stomach. He slowly slid his hand up towards my chest then gently massaged my breast over my bra.

I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side. I reached behind my back and undid my bra, letting it fall down my arms. It quickly joined my shirt on the floor.

"Issy," he moaned as his hands freely roamed my chest. His lips met mine once again for a long intense kiss before he started kissing my neck and down towards my chest.

"Christ," I whimpered as his tongue flicked my nipple. I was beyond turned on.

I needed to feel him. I undid his pants and slid my hand over his hard cock.

He stiffened and released my nipple from his mouth. He stopped my movements by putting his hand over mine.

 _Why was he stopping?_

"What's wrong?" I asked breathless. I was panting from the pleasure he was giving me and annoyed as hell at the same time.

"I just can't do this. It's wrong," he stated as he got up and fixed his pants.

I just sat there dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I'll just let myself out."

Then, he was gone.

I woke to the sunlight streaming through the window and groaned. I turned and glanced at the clock. Christ, it's only quarter after ten.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Did last night really happen? Did he really get me all hot and bothered and then just leave? I actually had to take care of myself. Thank God for toys.

I still can't believe his fucking excuse! _I just can't do this. It's wrong. Sorry, I'll just let myself out._ He just up and left. _Bastard._ I'm not used to be said no to. I'm the one usually turning men down, that's the way it should be.

I threw my pillow across the room out of frustration and let out a scream. I was pissed. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I closed my eyes and prayed sleep would find me again. Finally, after about twenty minutes of being restless, I decided to just get up and go for a run.

After a little exercise I felt better, but I was still wound up. I tried to relax but my mind started to go into overdrive as I tried to figure out what the fuck had happened last night and mainly why I cared so fucking much. I have never let a guy get under my skin before. _Why was Carl different?_ I can't believe I'm letting him get to me. _Fuck him_. I'm sure I'll never see him again. I hate over analyzing myself.

I headed to the shower feeling rather tense and wound up. As the warm water hit my body my hands started to wander. I massaged my breast and pinched my nipples at first, then I let one hand slide down my body. I placed one foot on the side of the tub, as my fingers mange to ease all my tension away.

After a wonderful orgasm, I noticed the water had cooled down, so I quickly washed my hair and body. Shutting off the water, I reached for a towel, wrapped it around me, and padded off to my room to get dressed.

I was dressed in no time, I blew dry my hair, placed it in a ponytail, then applied my makeup. I was starving so I headed to the kitchen. I never ate breakfast, so I made sure to eat a sensible lunch daily.

I was finally walking down to the bar; I needed to clean up the place a bit before I opened. I stocked some beer and turned the fryer and grill on. I laughed because for a Bar & Grill I hardly ever made food. I could go a whole shift without making anything. I unlocked the door and flipped on all the lights. Within five minutes Garret strolled in with a-shit-eating grin on his face. Something told me that I was gonna have to hold myself back from smacking it off of him.

"Hey Issy, what's with you and the old man?" Garrett asked.

I shot him a don't-mess-with-me look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Your usual?" I asked with a sharp tone to my voice. I knew I shouldn't take my frustration out on him, but he needed to learn to not ask fucking questions about my personal life. Did everyone need to know who I did or in this case did _not_ fuck?

"Sorry Issy, and yes the gang will be here in a few."

I poured four beers and some shots, placed them on the bar, and gave Garrett a smile to let him know that we were okay.

A few hours passed and the gang started to leave one by one, when Eddie walked in. _Great, just what I needed today._

"Hey Issy, you look great as always," Eddie said.

"Thanks, can I get you a rum and coke?"

"Yes, please."

I made him his drink and placed it down in front of him.

His hand touched mine. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I know you don't want anything serious, but I was wondering if you were busy Sunday. Maybe we could do something?"

 _Really? Was he serious?_ I did like him on some level, mainly I liked to fuck him, he had a big cock and he knew how to use it.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing Sunday. I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow for that matter," I responded in the sweetest tone I could muster. I really didn't want to hurt him. He really would be a great catch for someone who was looking to settle down. He was sweet, hot, and had a great job. He's the type of guy that you would be happy to introduce to your family.

"Think about it," he responded. "Do a shot with me?"

I really didn't drink a lot. I found it to be very dangerous when you had it all around you every day. However on occasion I would let loose. After last night I needed to unwind. "Sure, what's your poison?"

"You know me, Southern Comfort all the way."

I laughed as I remember our first official date. We went to the waterfront and drank Southern Comfort. Then we ended up in my bed.

I placed a shot and in front him and picked up mine. "Cheers."

"To all the things that hopefully will come," he all but whispered as his green eyes met mine.

 _Christ_ , _was that an invitation?_ Because right about now I could really use a good fuck. I closed my eyes as we downed our shots; images of Edward fucking me from behind flashed through my mind.

The next few hours flew by. I downed another shot with Edward. He was being a complete flirt tonight, and _God help me,_ I found myself flirting back. Jake challenged me to a game of pool; of course I kicked his ass again. My last customer, besides Edward just left.

I was cleaning the bar down when I felt him behind me. "Let's go upstairs," he groaned.

"Eddie, I... I'm not sure..."

"I know where you stand Issy, you've made it perfectly clear. I don't see why we can't enjoy each other," he purred as he cup my pussy through my jeans.

My mind screamed NO this was not a good idea, but my body screamed YES! I turned in his arms and just nodded.

He leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was full of intensity and pure lust.

Before I could process anything we had stripped each other naked and Eddie was pounding his hard cock in and out of my very wet pussy. Our moans, groans, and the sound of our bodies colliding echoed throughout the room.

After we collapsed and caught our breaths, Eddie got up and dressed. One great thing about him is that he knew where I stood and never stayed after sex.

"Can I call you about Sunday?" he inquired.

I nodded.

"Night Issy," he said as he walked out of my bedroom.

"Night."

I pulled the covers over myself, and wondered if this evening had been a huge mistake. He did know where I stood, and he kept coming back, so I wasn't misleading him. _Right?_ I hated it when my mind over thought things. I just closed my eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep quickly

The next few days flew by. I was happy that it was finally Friday. Emily, a close friend of mine, helped me bartend on Friday and Saturday nights, since it got pretty busy. It was a little after eight o'clock and the bar was hopping when Emily approached me. "Hey Issy, there's a guy at the end of the bar asking to talk to you."

I looked down the bar and gasped, as I saw Carl looking right at me. He had the most tortured look on his face. _Fuck, what did he want?_

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **Are you still with me? Leave a comment and in return I'll reply with a teaser for the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter Four Giving In

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.**

 **Love to my beta Elodie Whitloc** k

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Giving In**

Abstainer: a weak person who yields to the temptation of denying himself a pleasure.

~Ambrose Bierce

 **CPOV**

 _Oh dear Lord, what had I done?_ I was driving home, after fleeing from Issy's and my mind was racing. She was sexy and she wanted me. _Me!_ The fact that _s_ he was my daughter's age and I haven't been with anyone in a very long time had caused me to freak and run. Esme was my one and only. My first real girlfriend. When we found out she was pregnant, we got married right out of high school. I never strayed from our marriage, I was never even tempted. This overwhelming feeling of being wanted by someone was new to me. All I knew was that I have never wanted anything as much as I wanted Issy, but she was forbidden fruit. _Right?_ My heart sank at the thought that I would probably never see that beautiful woman again.

The next few days went by slowly. She was in my thoughts constantly. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her beautiful face and her perfect breasts. I could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. She was torturing me from afar. I needed to see her again, but I was fairly sure she wouldn't want to see me, not after I left her the way I did.

It was finally Friday, and I had a long day at the hospital. I needed to unwind, and to be honest I needed to see her again. So, I decided to go to the Bar & Grill. I needed to apologize to her; I prayed she would give me a chance to explain.

I took a deep breath before walking in. The worst she could do was throw me out, right?

I opened the door and made my way to the end of the bar. I was surprised at how busy it was. Some other girl was behind the bar, but then I saw Issy walk out the kitchen with some food for a bunch of guys at the other end of the bar. I watched as she laughed and flirted with them.

"Hello, can I get you something to drink?" the barmaid asked, causing me to take my attention away from the object of my desire.

"Gin and tonic, please," I answered.

"I haven't seen you in here before. Are you new in town?"

"Yes, I'm new in town and I found this place a few days ago," I answered as I watched Issy.

She cleared her throat as she placed my drink in front of me.

"So, you have met Issy then?" she asked as she watched me watch Issy.

"Thank you. Yes, I met her the other day," I responded as I took a sip of my drink.

"Let me know if you need anything," she stated as she began to walk away.

"Wait." I guessed it was now or never.

She stopped and asked, "Yes?"

I swallowed and then said, "Can you please tell Issy I'm here, and that I would like to talk to her when she has a minute."

She looked at me surprised. "Okay," she stammered, her face was full of curiosity.

I watched as she walked towards her and point at me. Issy looked at me; she went from smiling to looking very annoyed and angry. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

I sipped my drink and waited a few minutes before I saw Issy walking toward me. _Shit,_ she looked pissed. She stopped in front of me and took a deep breath.

"Why are you here, Carl?" she asked in a curt tone.

"I needed to see you, to apologize for the other night," I responded.

She leaned over the bar and whisper-shouted, "You came here to apologize for leaving me high and dry? Really, who does that?"

"Will, you give me a chance to explain that it wasn't you, it was me."

She let a sarcastic laugh. "I can't believe you just used the 'it's not you, it's me line.' As you can see Carl, I'm busy, and I don't have time for this right now."

"If I wait, will you at least let me explain? She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was clearly annoyed with me. For being so young she sure was a spitfire. I definitely didn't like being on the receiving end of her anger.

"Fine, but we have two more hours before we close," she responded very annoyed.

"I'll gladly wait," I stated.

I watched her every move as she walked down to the other end of the bar.

"Want another drink? It's on the house. Issy is really pissed, I don't know what you did, but I feel sorry for you."

"Yes, please and thank you. What's your name?"

"Emily," she said as she placed the drink down in front of me.

"Thank you Emily. I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you Carlisle and good luck." She shook her head and smiled, before she walked away.

For two hours, I sat and watched her. She was truly sexy as hell. She had on tight jeans and a black button down, low cut tank top. I waited patiently for the bar to close. Those were the longest two hours of my life. Finally, Issy said bye to Emily and locked the door. I watched her walk behind the bar make herself a drink. She slowly walked up to me, and I could tell by her face, she was angry.

"Okay, I'm here. Start talking," she quipped.

I took a deep breath, "Can we go upstairs and talk maybe?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The last time you were upstairs didn't end too well, down here is fine."

"Will you at least come and sit next me then?" I countered.

"Fine," she snipped, as she walked around the bar and sat on the bar stool next to me. "Now talk, I'm really tired."

This was not going well at all. I guess I just needed to lay it all on the line. She will either forgive me and hopefully give me a chance or send me packing.

"First off, I'm very sorry for the way I left the other night. The only excuse I have is that I freaked out. To tell the truth, it was because of the fact that you're the same age as my daughter and I haven't been with anyone since the divorce. So, those two things, combined, caused me to freak and run," I paused and waited for her to respond. God, I sounded pathetic.

She of course just sat there looking at me, her face was unreadable. Then she motioned with her hands for me to continue.

"Secondly, I find you incredibly attractive and I have done nothing but think about you over the last few days. There is something about you," I paused and took her hands in mine. I was both happy and surprised that she didn't pull away. "I want to get to know you. Will you give me another chance?"

"Thank you for explaining things to me. Why didn't you say something instead of just up and leaving? Do you really think you can get past the age thing? Because it seems you are really hung up on that," she asked.

"I'll try and I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. Again, this is all new to me."

"You really haven't been with anyone since your divorce?" she asked, clearly a bit shocked.

"No, I haven't met anyone that I wanted to be with, at least not in that way; I haven't even dated," I admitted. "But I'm drawn to you. I've thought of nothing but your body over the last few days," I whispered.

"Carl, are you sure? I understand why you freaked, but how I can be sure you won't again? Being ditched like that isn't something I want to repeat."

I pulled her toward me, hoping that if she let me, I would make it up to her. I searched her eyes and I could see she was weakening. I saw no anger there, just confusion and want. I needed to seize the moment. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on her warm, amazing lips. She didn't pull away, our lips started to move against each other, I felt her tongue on my bottom lip and I gladly granted her access.

I wanted her so bad. My hands started to slowly roam her incredible body. I noticed her shirt slightly rode up in the front, so I slid my hand under it causing her to moan. I loved the feel of her soft skin.

"Let's go upstairs." She moaned into my mouth.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you."

She nodded and stood up, took my hand in hers and we walked upstairs to her apartment. Once inside, I closed the door. Issy turned and pushed me against it. Her lips were on mine in an instant, out tongues tangled, and her fingers unbuttoned my pants and slid down the zipper, pushing them down slightly. Her hand slid inside my boxers and stroked my hard cock.

"Fuck," I moaned, as I unbuttoned her shirt, and undid the front clasp on her bra, pushing them down her arms and letting them fall to the floor.

I palmed as her pert breasts as she continued to stroke me. God, I wasn't going to last long.

"It's been a long time, I won't last if you keep that up," I moaned.

She giggled. "Let's move this to my room."

Once in her room, she stripped off her clothes. She had the most amazing body. She was palming her breasts as she lay down on the bed. I loved the fact that she embraced her sexuality.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?" she purred and her hand started to slide down her body.

"Fuck," I groaned.

I stripped of my clothes as I watched her fingers slide through her wet flesh. She was going to be the death of me. I had to fight my body wanting to come at just the sight of her. Besides the fact it has been a long time for me and I have only known one person, I had a feeling that Issy could teach me a thing or two.

"You are sexy as hell and every man's wet dream," I moaned as I crawled up her body placing kisses up her legs. I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I wanted to bring her as much pleasure as I could beforehand. I was between her legs, just inches from her pussy as I watched her rub her clit and slip a finger inside her core. I grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to my mouth and licked them clean of her juices. "Taste so good."

I spread her legs, leaned down and caressed her wet, warm sex with my tongue causing her to moan and buck slightly up against my mouth. She tasted heavenly as my tongue explored every inch of her pussy. I flicked and swirled my tongue over her clit and I inserted one finger and then two inside her pumping in rhythm with my tongue. Soon her body started to shake.

"Oh ... God," she cried in pleasure.

I sucked on her clit as I curled my fingers inside her causing her to come undone. I removed my fingers, and inserted my tongue enjoying all she had to give.

"Fucking ... just wow," she panted.

I kissed my way up her body taking each of her incredible breasts in mouth and sucking on her nipples.

"Carl, please. I need to feel your cock in me," she moaned.

"Condom?" I asked.

She reached into the bedside drawer grabbed the packet, brought it to her mouth and tore it open with her teeth.

"Fuck, I'm going to come before I'm even in you."

She stroked me one more time with her hand before she slowly unrolled it down my cock.

Hovering over her, I placed my tip at her entrance and then pushed slowly inside of her causing us both to moan at the connection.

"God, you feel perfect," I whispered as I pulled out and slammed back in. I knew I was going to come in seconds. I placed my finger on her clit as I pounded into her over and over again.

"I can't hold on much longer baby," I groaned as I watched her take her breasts in her hands.

I rubbed her clit as she pinched her nipples, and slid my other hand under her ass propping her up allowing me to thrust deeper inside her.

Within seconds I was coming. I pinched her clit giving her the extra push she needed to find her own release.

I collapsed on the bed next to her, removed the condom and placed it in the garbage can beside her bed.

"That was ... incredible," she panted.

"Yes, it was," she responded as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her toward me, placing light kisses down her neck and back.

She giggled. "You're very skilled. I'm sure it's from all your experience."

I laughed. "I really have had no experience, my ex was my one and only besides you."

"Really?" she responded in shock. "I'm only the second person you have ever had sex with?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Wow," she said as she settled into my arms.

Before long we both drifted off to sleep.

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **Are you still with me?**_

 _ **Leave a comment and in return I'll reply with a teaser for the next chapter!**_

 _ **FYI… If you are commenting under guest or have replies turned off I can't send you a teaser!**_

 _ **See you Tuesday!**_

 _ **~Lady Tazz**_


	5. Chapter Five Trying

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.**

 **Love to my beta Elodie Whitloc** k

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **~Trying~**

What makes resisting temptation difficult for many people is they don't want to discourage it completely. ~Franklin P. Jones

 **BPOV**

I woke to a very hot body pressed against mine. I wasn't used to waking up to someone in my bed. I smiled at the fact that last night wasn't a dream. I was still in shock to find out that he has only been with his ex-wife and, of course, now me. I really didn't know how to react to that. I was very flattered that I was his second. The sex itself was fast but very enjoyable, and oh my God, he had an amazingly skilled tongue. I hoped to feel that tongue on my body again and again.

 _So, what now?_ He doesn't seem to be the type that would just want sex here and there. _Did he want more than a fuck buddy? Was I capable of giving him more?_ Yes, I may be experienced in the sex department, and let's face it, I love sex; but I'm not a slut. I was never that kinda girl that would be fucking more than one guy at a time.

 _So, where does that leave Eddie?_ He was a sweet guy; however, if I was going to continue to have sex with Carl, I wouldn't have sex with him anymore. _Fuck, this is messed up._ I guess I really need to know if this was a one-night thing or if Carl wants more.

"Morning beautiful," he groaned as he placed a kiss on my neck bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Morning," I giggled as I felt his rather large, hard cock pressed against my back. "I can feel that someone else is awake," I added as I pressed myself against him causing him to moan.

He moved his hand from resting on my stomach to my breasts; he caressed them as he kissed my neck.

"I don't have to work until tonight. Do you have any pressing things to tend to this morning?" he whispered in my ear.

"The only thing pressing that I have to tend to this morning is you," I purred.

"Sorry, last night was so quick. I'll make it up to you."

"Last night was great," I stuttered as I felt his fingers slide through my folds.

"So wet and warm," he hummed.

I reached behind me and started to stroke his hard cock as I bucked into hand causing his fingers to plunge deeper inside of me.

"God," he moaned.

"Fuck," I cried, as I pulled away causing his hands to stop the amazing job they were doing.

I turned in his arms to face him; I needed better access to his body. I looked into his heavy eyes and pressed my lips to his. I ran my fingers over his solid chest, down his body, finally stopping between his legs as I started to massage his balls causing him to moan.

"Christ!" he moaned.

I pushed him so his back was on the bed. His hard cock was standing tall just begging for attention. I knew he wouldn't last long, and I wanted to fuck him. So, I opened the nightstand drawer to grab and condom, foregoing the blow job I wanted to give him.

I straddled him and looked into his eyes. I smiled as I opened the package and slid the condom down his cock. Leaning down to kiss his lips, I positioned my pussy above his tip. I sank down on him fast and hard causing us both to cry out in pleasure.

He brought his hands to my breasts and palmed them as I began to ride him. I closed my eye as I leaned back placing my hands behind me on the bed.

"Fuck, yes," I moaned as I lifted up and then slammed down, feeling his cock deep within.

"Christ! Oh...," he moaned as I continued to fuck him with everything I had in me.

"You are ... so sexy ... when you are ... riding me," he panted as he rubbed and pinched my clit.

"Fuck," I cried as my body shook and my orgasm hit me like a freight train.

"Issy," he muttered as he came.

I collapsed on top of him trying to catch my breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked jokingly after he caught his breath.

"Death by fucking, what a way to go," I giggled as I removed myself from him. I reached down and carefully took the condom off him and tossed it in the trash can.

"I'm going hit the shower, care to join me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm not twenty-two, I don't recover that fast," he responded in a joking tone.

"I realize that you're an old man, I meant just to shower. I have no real food and was thinking we could hit the diner down the road for a late breakfast," I asked trying to keep my giggles at bay. I was hoping maybe I could at least wrap my mouth around his glorious cock while we were in the shower. After all I owed him one.

Carl grabbed my sponge and body soap and started washing my body; he even insisted on washing my hair. It felt nice to be taken care of.

"I'm sorry this is the only soap I have. So you're going to smell like a girl," I said laughing.

"I can handle smelling like a girl, if it means I get to have your hands all over my body," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

I noticed that he was now sporting a hard on. After washing his chest and arms, I sank to my knees and laughed at his shocked expression.

"Your cock is very dirty and needs some special attention," I purred before swirling my tongue around his tip.

"Fuck," he groaned as I took him in my mouth. I slid him in and out sucking harder with each pass as my hand massaged his balls.

"Feels ... so good," he cried as he placed his hands against the tiled wall for support.

I licked down his cock and then started stroking him with my hand as I took his balls one at a time in my mouth teasing and sucking them.

"So, close."

I dropped my hand from his cock and once again took him in my mouth sucking hard.

"Issy," he cried as he tried to push my head away, but I kept sucking until he came and I gladly swallowed everything he gave.

I released him from my mouth and stood up; he instantly wrapped his arms on around me.

"That was simple amazing," he whispered before he placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

We finally managed to get dressed and head to the diner. We both ordered omelets and coffee and talked and laughed about nothing and everything. I found it funny that he never brought up his personal life or asked questions about mine. Maybe this was just a fling with no-strings-attached.

We were back at my place, and I needed to get ready for work. He got a call that the hospital needed him early. We said our goodbyes as I walked him to his car.

"I had a great time. I know you're off tomorrow and Monday, and after tonight's shift, I'm free until Monday night. I was wondering if you wanted to spend it together?" he asked sounding hopeful.

I guess that answers my question. He wants to spend two days with me, getting to know me; this was not a casual fling for him.

"I would love that," I answered.

I was suddenly pressed against the car and his lips were hungrily on mine. I finally came up for breath.

"Do you want my number?"

"Can I come over after my shift? Since I'm going in now, I'll be out before the bar closes," he whispered in between placing kisses on my neck.

"Yes!"

"See you then," he said as he kissed my forehead.

He got into his car and pulled away. My insides were filled with butterflies just thinking about spending two days with that incredible man. I walked inside with a little spring in my step to clean up and get ready to open the bar; my mind was swimming with questions. _What the hell has gotten into me?_ Why was I so excited? I don't think I have spent two days with anyone, ever! _Why is he different? Why do I miss him already?_ I walked inside to clean up and get ready for work.

I unlocked the doors and a minute later Emily came strolling in.

"You're early?"

"And you look like the cat that ate the canary. Would that huge smile you have painted on your face, have anything to do with the hot, older man from last night?" she asked.

 _Damn it, was I really smiling?_ "Maybe," I responded.

"Oh my God! You slept with him! Spill!" she shrieked.

"Yes, a few times," I said as I giggled. This surprised me because I don't giggle, but since I met doctor sexy, I seem to be giggling a lot.

"What does he do? Are you going to see him again?"

"He's a doctor, and we're going to spend the next two days together," I answered as I bit my bottom lip. I was suddenly nervous about spending the next two days with him. _What will we do? What will we talk about?_

"Wow, a doctor! Umm, just a thought, what are you going to do about Edward? He has it bad for you," Emily asked.

 _Fuck! I forgot about Eddie._ "Crap, he always knew it wasn't serious on my end, Emily," I stated as I started to clean the bar down. "I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not ready for the sort of relationship he wants."

"I get that, but it also seems that if the good doctor wants to spend two days with you that he will want more than something casual. Are you ready for that? I don't want to see you get hurt, because, girl you are falling for him whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm so fucked," I whispered. Then the door opened in walked our first customer.

The night flew by. The gang was all there as usual; I swear they had no life past this bar. Things started to wind down, and I was hopping Carl would be here soon. I went in the back to get some fries for the guys when I walked out of the kitchen Eddie was standing at the bar. _Crap!_

"Hey Issy."

"Your usual, Eddie?"

"Yes. So have you thought about spending tomorrow with me?" he asked. He sounded sad, like he knew I was going to say no. I hated hurting him.

"Sorry, I can't," I said in the gentlest voice I could.

He just shook his head. He was acting so weird. He took his drink and walked over to the pool table with the rest of the gang.

Time dragged on. Thank God we only had one more hour before we closed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Carl walk in, and he sat at the other end of the bar. Both he and Emily smiled at me. I smiled back as I walked towards him.

"Hey, why are you sitting on this end?" I asked.

"I didn't want to bother you when you're working," he simply stated.

"Ahh. I see," I answered still smiling like an idiot. "How was work?"

"Boring, working in a Pediatric Hospital is very low key, it's just emotionally stressful."

"You can tell me all about it later. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Emily," I said and winked at him.

"Behave," I whispered to Emily when I walked by her.

She giggled and placed his gin and tonic down in front of him. "Here you go, Doc."

As I walked backed toward my end of the bar, I noticed Garret and Edward looking at me. _Crap!_

I tried to keep busy. I just wanted this night to be over. I took a deep breath as Eddie approached the bar.

"Hey," he said as he placed his glass down on the bar.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"No, look, I know that there was nothing serious between us. I just want you to know that I care about you, and I'll always be here for you," he stated. He sounded heartbroken, and it killed me.

"Ed...," I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"Don't, I'm okay," he said as he got up and walked out of the bar.

I glanced over at Carl, who was watching me. He looked like he was ready to pounce. I'm sure he recognized Eddie from the picture he saw. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **Are you still with me?**_

 _ **Leave a comment and in return I'll reply with a teaser for the next chapter!**_

 _ **FYI… If you are commenting under guest or have replies turned off I can't send you a teaser!**_

 _ **See you Friday!**_

 _ **~Lady Tazz**_


	6. Chapter Six Patience

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.**

 **Love to my beta Elodie Whitloc** k

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **~Patience~**

"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it."

~ Oscar Wilde

 **EPOV**

I'm just a simple man. My days are filled with work, family, and friends. I had a great job with a promising future. The only thing missing was my other half, the person who would complete me.

I've dated a few women, but none of them have ever captured my attention like Issy. The thing is she doesn't want anything permanent. She's the most intriguing person I've met. She's kind, fun, unpredictable, sexy, well she is just ... perfect. Did I mention her amazing body? There were things she did to me with that body that should be illegal.

Over the last two months, she finally gave in and went on a few dates with me. I felt myself falling for her with each passing day. Somehow, I thought I'd find a way to make her mine, the key to winning her heart was patience.

I just hung up the phone with my buddy Garrett. We were shooting the shit and I told him that I was with Issy last night. He in a round-about way told me about this older guy that was at the Bar & Grill the other night and that he and Issy seemed to have hit it off. But the next day he was teasing her about him, and she seemed pretty put off by the subject. I told him that I asked her to spend Sunday with me. He wasn't surprised when I told him she never gave me an answer. He told me to hang in there, and he would see me on Saturday at the bar.

I knew, deep down, that if she was having sex with this guy that she would've never let things go as far as they did last night. So I was confident that I still had a chance.

I was hoping that on Saturday night, I'd be able to convince her to spend Sunday with me. I knew she liked a little adventure, so I want out and bought a bike. I was not an impulsive man by any means, but she made me do things that I normally would never do. The weather was going to a beautiful on Sunday. I was hoping to take her for a ride, and maybe a picnic in the park.

I'm completely and totally in love with Issy. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me. We seem to have fun together, and the sex is great. I know that she is not the right girl for me, but I just can't let go. I'm hoping she will come around and realize how much I love her, and that I can make her happy.

When Saturday finally came, I was up and out the door early. On my way back from the gym, I drove by the Bar & Grill, and my heart sank at what I saw. Issy was kissing some guy outside that she obviously spent the night with. A wave of jealousy flowed rapidly through my body. I forced myself to keep driving when all I wanted to do is stop and tear him apart and claim what was mine, but she really was never mine.

The rest of the day went by at a snail's pace. I debated whether or not to go meet the guys or not. I finally decided to go; I got dressed and headed to the bar.

As I walked up to the bar, Issy was coming out of the back she looked shocked to see me.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep how hurt I was at bay.

"Your usual, Eddie?"

"Yes. So have you thought about spending tomorrow with me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, I can't," she answered in a little above a whisper.

I shook my head and headed over to the pool table with the rest of the gang. I tried to have a good time and not think about her. It was starting to work than Garret pointed out the older man at the end of the bar talking to her, I recognized him as the guy from this afternoon. _What was going on between them?_ My heart shattered as I watched her interact with him.

After some time I saw that Issy was alone and cleaning the bar down. I guessed it was now or never. I wanted her to know how I felt once and for all.

"Hey," I said placing my glass down on the bar.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"No. Look, I know that there was never anything serious between us. I just want you to know that I care about you, and I'll always be here for you," I stated.

"Ed...," she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Don't, I'm okay," I stated.

I turned and walked towards the door. I noticed his eyes on me. Mine quickly met his and I stared him down on my way to the door. I looked away as I pushed the door open, clearly he had won this round.

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **Are you still with me?**_

 _ **Leave a comment and in return I'll reply with a teaser for the next chapter!**_

 _ **FYI… If you are commenting under guest or have replies turned off I can't send you a teaser!**_

 _ **See you Friday!**_

 _ **~Lady Tazz**_


	7. Chapter Seven Almost Paradise

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Madam Akyria for the banner.**

 **Love to my beta Elodie Whitloc** k

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **~Almost Paradise~**

"I deal with temptation by yielding to it" ~Mark Twain

 **CPOV**

After my shift was over, I stopped home to shower and grab some clothes, then headed to the bar. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself for two days. I was really hoping to get to know her on a deeper level. Mainly, I just couldn't wait to explore every inch of her incredible body.

I walked in and sat down. Emily immediately greeted me. We both smiled as Issy approached us.

"Hey, why are you sitting on this end?" she asked.

"I didn't want to bother you when you're working," I answered.

"Ahh. I see," she said smiling. "How was work?"

"Boring, working in a Pediatric Hospital is very low key, it's just emotionally stressful."

"You can tell me all about it later. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Emily," she stated and then winked at me.

"Behave," I heard her whisper to Emily as she walked by her.

Emily giggled as she placed my gin and tonic down in front of me, "Here you go, Doc."

"Thanks," I answered as I watched her sexy ass while she walked away.

Emily was good company, but I just couldn't wait until closing time. I noticed a young man approach Issy at the bar. I recognized him from the picture in her apartment. A wave of jealousy crashed through me. I knew she didn't have romantic feelings for him, but he had them for her.

I sat and watched the exchange between them; I could tell by their body language that whatever was being said was intense. He placed his glass down and turned and walked towards the door. I couldn't help but watch him and size up my competition. Our eyes met, and he stared me down until he walked out the door. The look on his face spoke volumes. He wasn't giving up on her. _What have I gotten myself into?_ If I were to be honest with myself, I knew, deep down, he would be the right person for her. He was young and could give her everything I couldn't.

Emily clearing her throat brought me back to earth. "Last call doc," she said.

"I would love another and make it a double, please."

Within thirty minutes, everyone was gone and Issy and I were sitting in her living room and I was telling her about my day at the hospital. I wanted to ask her about Edward, but I knew it really wasn't my place to do so.

"How was the rest of your day?" I asked.

"Boring," she said as she crawled onto my lap and straddled me. "No more talking," she whispered before she placed her lips on mine and unbuttoned my shirt.

I moaned in her mouth as our tongues tangled and our hands explored each other's bodies. I had her shirt and bra off in minutes. My hands massaged her breasts as I kissed down her neck. She rubbed grinded into me causing my cock to get even harder. I wanted to feel her wrapped around me so badly. I kissed my way down to her perfects tits, teasing them with my mouth one at a time.

"God, I need you! Bed...," she moaned as I sucked on her nipple.

We both stumbled down the small hallway towards her room as we continued to kiss and undress each other. We finally tumbled onto her bed naked. Her hand was wrapped around my cock, as my fingers found her heat.

"You're so wet," I groaned.

"Just fuck me! Fuck me hard," she begged as she pushed me off of her.

I lay there momentarily shocked before I saw that she was in the middle of her bed wiggling her ass on her hands and knees.

"You're such a temptress," I groaned.

She reached into her night stand and handed me a condom; I tore it opened and rolled it down my hard cock. I positioned my tip at her entrance.

"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrist," she cried, as I filled her hard and fast with one thrust.

"You like that?" I asked her as I continued to pull almost all the way out and then slam back in, filling her completely each time.

"God, Carl," she moaned as she pushed her body into me.

"I love the way your body feels wrapped around my cock. I'm so close," I groaned as my fingers started rubbing her clit.

She started to shake and fell onto her elbows, allowing me to go deeper.

"Fuck Issy," I panted. "Your... is heaven."

"My what Carl? My what is heaven?" she asked in a sexy deep voice.

 _Was she baiting me? Did she want me to talk dirty?_ "Your pussy, your warm, wet, tight pussy," I purred.

"Fuuuck..., ohhhhhhhh... God," she cried as her orgasm claimed her.

I chanted her name over and over as my release took over my body.

My mind was spinning; I couldn't believe the things I was saying to her. She brought this primal side out of me that I didn't know I had.

We finally stilled our movements, and I slowly pulled out of her. My body fell beside her; we were both panting and sweaty. I quickly discarded the condom and pulled her toward me.

"Now, that's what I call a work out," I snickered as I kissed her neck.

She let out a laugh. "Not bad for an old man."

I laughed. "You're only as old as you feel, and you my dear make me feel twenty-five again."

With my arms wrapped tightly around her, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke Sunday morning and found her still fast asleep. I carefully got off the bed, so I wouldn't disturb her. I found my clothes and got dressed. I needed coffee and the paper. I was a creature of habit.

On the way back from the store I stopped at a bakery to get something sweet for breakfast, not knowing what she likes to eat, I selected some cinnamon rolls, assorted muffins, and a few different danishes.

I arrived back at her apartment to find her still sound asleep. I placed the coffee, baked goods, and my paper down on the table. I wondered if I should wake her or not. I decided to let her sleep and settled down at the table to read the paper.

I heard her clear her throat. I looked up to see Issy smiling at me. She looked sexy as hell wearing a tan robe that ended mid-thigh, and her hair was everywhere.

"Morning, I went out to get some coffee and breakfast," I said, as my eyes roamed her body.

"You like what you see?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"You have no idea," I answered willing my erection to calm down. "When I was out I stopped at the bakery."

"Thanks. I could use some coffee. What did you get at the bakery?"

She looked adorable I handed her the bag. "I didn't know what you would like so bought a variety."

She grabbed a cinnamon roll. I watched as she brought it to her lips; she let out a small moan as she bit into it.

My dick twitched at the sound of her small moans. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ I couldn't tell you the last time I actually had sex before Bella, and right now all I could think of was those lips wrapped around my cock. She looked at me and smiled. It was like she knew what I was thinking.

"So Doc, what would you like to do today?" she asked with a huge smile on her face as she sipped her coffee.

"That's a loaded question, my dear Issy," I replied.

She got up and sat on my lap. "Let me rephrase the question. After we take a long shower, what would you like to do?"

Images of her wet flooded my mind, and I groaned. "It's a beautiful day, let's go to the marina," I suggested as my hand started to roam her body. "We can make some sandwiches and have a picnic down there. I just need to stop by my place and grab my camera."

"Sounds perfect, but why do you need your camera?"

"I love taking pictures; it's a passion of mine. I've wanted to go to the marina for weeks and snap some pictures. I've just been so busy that I never could find the time."

"How long have you been into photography?" she asked.

"Just a little over a year. I kept me sane during the divorce."

She nodded. "Sounds like we have a plan, but first would the sexy doctor care to join me in the shower?" she purred.

"Yes," I answered her as my hand slide from her thigh up to her sex.

After an incredibly long shower, we were dressed and in her kitchen. She was making sandwiches while I was hunting through her cupboards and fridge to find some snacks for our picnic. Issy grabbed a blanket, and we were out the door.

We stopped at the store for some beer and then headed to my place. She stayed in the car because she was on the phone with her aunt. I guess there would be time to show her my place another day. I quickly grabbed my camera, and we were finally headed to the marina.

Surrounded by the beauty, I couldn't help but take few pictures of the sky and some of Issy. She was just as beautiful as the landscape in my eyes. She laid out the blanket under a tree, placed the cooler down next to it, and handed me my sandwich.

After we finished eating I grabbed two beers out of the cooler and joined her back on the blanket so we could talk.

"Tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"There's not much to tell," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I work at a bar, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life," she answered quickly.

"I know that already. I was hoping you could tell me about you. Where did you live before college? What was your childhood like?"

She stiffened instantly at my questions and sat up. "Look, if you want to get to know me better you can ask anything of a non-personal nature and I'll answer it."

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted it so I could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry, I'm just not ready to go there. I'm not that girl," she whispered as she pulled away from me.

"That's fine; no more questions," I said feeling defeated.

She smiled and lay back down on the blanket. I moved closer to her, and I could see her body relax. I leaned down slowly, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt, finding none I gently placed my lips on hers. I longed to get to know her, to unravel the mystery that is her, but I guess I would have to take what she was willing give for the time being.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening asking each other 'safe' questions, like what's our favorite color, food, rock band, and movie. I was just happy to learn anything about her.

We stopped for pizza on our way home. I noticed a man on the other side of the restaurant with a bunch of guys watching the game staring at us. I was pretty sure it was Edward. I know I had no reason to be jealous; she after all was with me.

After we ate I paid the bill and was happy to be out from under _his_ watchful eyes. Soon, we were back at Issy's, watching a movie and cuddling on her sofa. Halfway through the movie I couldn't take it anymore, and I let my hands roam her body. Her body responded instantly as small moans escaped her mouth.

"Carl," she sighed as my hand slid under her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"I want to feel you, all of you," I whispered into her ear then sucked on her lobe.

"Fuck, the movie," she said as she stood up. She took her shirt and bra off and tossed them to the side. Her eyes never leaving mine. "Are you coming?" she asked as she turned and walked toward her room.

My cock was instantly hard. "God, yes," I groaned as I got up and followed her.

We spent the next few hours enjoying each other's bodies. We finally collapsed and I watched her drift off to sleep in my arms. My mind went into overdrive. In a short time, she has come to mean so much to me. _Why won't she open up to me?_ _Would a relationship with me take away the life she deserved to have?_ Then, there was the voice in the back of my head telling me that this was wrong, she should be with someone younger, someone like _him._ I knew I was being selfish by wanting her; but in this moment as I held her naked body to mine, I really didn't care about anything else.

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **Are you still with me?**_

 _ **Leave a comment and in return I'll reply with a teaser for the next chapter!**_

 _ **FYI… If you are commenting under guest or have replies turned off I can't send you a teaser!**_

 _ **See you Friday!**_

 _ **~Lady Tazz**_


	8. Chapter Eight The Unexpected

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Love to my beta Elodie Whitloc** k

 **Warning!**

 **This story will have many twists and turns and some may not be happy with its outcome. Remember you are choosing to read this so buckle up and just enjoy the crazy ride!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **~The Unexpected~**

All men are tempted. There is no man that lives that can't be broken down, provided it is the right temptation, put in the right spot.

~Henry Ward Beecher

 **IPOV (Bella)**

I woke up with Carl's arms wrapped around me. I was surprised that I enjoyed him being here like this; it was all new to me. My mind wandered back to yesterday. I knew I had hurt him by not opening up. As much as I wanted to, I just wasn't ready for that yet. _What was it about this man that made me want more? Could I really do the relationship thing? Did I even want to?_ I had so many questions swirling around in my head. All I knew for sure was that this wonderful man lying next to me had wormed his way into my heart. I craved both him and his touch.

"Morning," he said bringing me back to the here and now.

"Morning," I replied.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he placed kisses up my neck towards my ear as his hand roamed my body over my breasts and down towards my throbbing sex.

"Yes," I moaned as I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my body.

"I rather enjoy waking up next to you," he purred into my ear as his fingers disappeared inside of me.

I reached behind me to stroke his cock. He was so hard.

"I need you," I whimpered as he rubbed my clit.

Reaching over to my nightstand, I grabbed a condom and handed it to him. I heard the foil tear; he lifted my leg, and then sunk into me fast and hard.

"God, yes," I moaned as his fingers swirled (around) my clit and his thrust became more urgent.

He slowly and skillfully caused my body to tremble. I was on the edge, ready to fall, ready to fly. As if he read my mind and knew I just needed a push, he pulled almost all the way out, slamming back into me as he took my clit between his fingers and pinched it.

"Fuuuck, y... e...s...," I cried out in complete ecstasy as my body clamped down on him.

"Issy!" he cried as he found his release.

He started slowly to move inside of me as we rode out the waves of our pleasure that ran through our bodies.

"God, your body is my heaven," he said as he pulled out of me and discarded the condom.

"What a way to start the day," I giggled as I rolled over so my back was on the mattress.

"I could start every day like this," he declared as his lips moved against mine.

My brain was screaming to run at such a declaration, but my heart and body wanted to embrace it.

"Let me get some coffee started and I'll make us some eggs and bacon."

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's getting moving."

We both got up, and Carl let out a groan.

"I think keeping up with you may actually kill me. My muscles are tight."

I laughed. "Maybe we need to work those muscles harder and more often."

"Is that all I am to you, a sexual toy?" he asked acting all wounded.

"Yes, old man. You're just my sexual toy!" I replied as I dodged the pillow he threw at me. "Very mature."

He threw on a pair of sweats, while I put on my robe and we headed to the kitchen together.

He made the coffee and placed the English muffins in the toaster as I cooked the eggs and bacon. We talked about nothing of importance as we worked side by side in my small kitchen. I was surprised that I enjoyed spending so much time with him.

We sat at the small island in my kitchen and ate our breakfast.

"I was wondering something. I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" he asked as he stood up to refill his coffee.

I put my fork down and thought about what he just said. "I'll try," I answered.

"Why won't you let me in? I find myself liking you and wanting you more than I should. I know whatever we have going here is more than just sex. I know you have feelings for me. I can see that, but yet you keep me at arm's length. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want more. I want an us," he stated as he leaned against my counter stirring his coffee looking at me, waiting for my response.

"I...," I paused because I had no idea what to say. So, I needed to tell him the truth. "I do have feelings for you, but it's complicated. I'm not used to this, having someone around. I don't know if I can be the woman you need," I replied in a little above a whisper. My heart was breaking; I wanted to be what he needed.

"Why? Please tell me. Why you won't let yourself be happy?"

"I've been hurt before and my heart was shattered. I never want to feel pain like that again."

"Issy, I'm so sorry. You're much too young to have felt such pain."

"Age has nothing to do with how you love, how you hurt, how you deal," I snapped. I was so sick of him bringing up the age thing between us.

"Sorry." He took a breath. "I didn't mean it that way," he said sounding hurt.

"Tell me one thing. Can you get past this age thing? Because if you can't, my inability to open up won't even matter."

He placed his coffee down and walked toward me. He placed his hands on either side of my face. "Issy, I care deeply about you. I want to explore us, but you have to give me something," he whispered.

"I'll try-." My words were cut off by his lips meeting mine.

His kiss was urgent, intense, and laced with such passion that my head spun.

"Carlisle," I moaned as my hand slid down his chest and into his sweats. "Fuck," I grunted as I took his cock in my hand. He untied my robe and slid a finger through my wet folds. I pushed down his sweats. "Need you. Now."

"Condom?" he asked in a deep tone.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm safe. I've never had unprotected sex," I groaned. I knew we should use one, but I didn't want this feeling to stop. I wanted to feel him, just him. I had never felt a man that way before.

"I trust you," he moaned as I massaged his balls.

He pulled my ass towards the end of the stool; he teased me with his tip before he entered me in one quick thrust.

"Fuck, you feel so good." I cried as his lips latched onto my nipple.

"So warm, so wet, so perfect," he cried as I wrapped my legs around me causing him to go deeper inside me.

Our bodies fit perfectly together as he continued to thrust in and out of me, over and over again.

"God, so close already," I cried as I slid my hand down my body and rubbed my clit.

"Fuck, that's sexy as hell," he said as he pounded into me harder and faster.

Within minutes, we were both crying out as our orgasm rushed through our bodies.

He pulled out of me and pulled his sweats up as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I wrapped my robe around myself and tied it.

"Feeling you with no barriers was incredible," he stated before he kissed me.

"I've never had sex like that before, the feeling of your skin on me was mind blowing," I panted.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he placed his forehead on my mine. We gazed into each other's eyes and I swear my heart exploded. _Please don't hurt me_ was my silent prayer.

"Let's get cleaned up. Meet you in the shower," I said playfully as I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

We spent the rest of the morning lounging around on the sofa watching meaningless TV. I wanted to make him a nice lunch because he wouldn't be here for dinner. I knew I needed to run to the store for some food, so I got up and checked my cupboards and fridge. Writing out a quick list, I grabbed my purse, keys, and then walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to run the store, make yourself at home," I said.

"Okay, hurry back," he told me, giving me a sad look.

I laughed. "I'll be back in like ten minutes. You won't have time to miss me." I blew him a kiss, and I was out the door.

When I came back from the store, I found him staring at some old pictures I had on the wall. He was standing so still with a shocked look on his face. Placing the bag of groceries down I walked toward him, my instincts telling me something was very wrong.

"Carl, what's wrong?" I asked trying not to sound panicked.

"Why is there a picture of you and Chief Swan?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Because he's my father," I answered his questions but had a million of my own now.

"You lived in Forks?"

"Yes, for two years. Why?"

"His daughter's name is Bella." He turned to look at me.

"My name is Isabella. Since college, I've gone by Issy. Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"I'm from Forks. I know your father, and I'm sure you know my kids," he answered, his tone was shaky and low.

"Who are your kids?"

"Jasper and Rosalie Cullen," he said staring at me.

"They were a grade under me for the year I went to Forks High. I still don't understand why you are acting this way?"

"Bella..., I mean Issy, this is horrible. I've slept with someone my kids went to school with, I know your father. He is what? Four years older than me? Do you not see how fucked up this is? HOW wrong this is," he shouted.

"Sure, it complicates things, but I guess I just don't see why you're freaking out."

"Because being with you, having sex with you was wrong. Is wrong. I feel horrible."

"You feel horrible that you've had sex me, spent time with me because you know my dad, and I may have spoken to your son or daughter once or twice in passing. That's fucked up," I yelled back.

I watched him as he sank down onto the sofa and just stared at the wall for what seemed to be forever, but it was only a minute or two. "We live miles from Forks. It's not a big deal."

"This is wrong, we're wrong. I have to go. I need to think," he said as he stood up.

"You're leaving?" I asked standing there shocked. "After everything you said this morning, about wanting me to let you in. You're just going to walk out on me?" I shouted.

"I need time," he said almost yelling.

"Fine, I thought you were over this age thing," I replied in a little above a whisper. So many emotions were swirling around me; anger, need, hurt, loss, and maybe even love on some crazy level. I felt like I was being pulled under.

"What would you like me to do here? Take you and introduce you to my kids and say what? 'Jasper, Rosalie, you remember Bella Swan from high school right? Well, kids your old man has been fucking her. I hope that's okay with you.' Or maybe I'll run into your dad on the golf course and say, 'Hey Chief Swan, that daughter of yours is a great lay,'" he said with venom dripping from his words.

"I can't believe you! You're an asshole!" I screamed trying to fight back the tears. It felt like my heart was going to shatter. In that moment, I hated him.

"Don't you now see how bad this situation is?" he shouted.

"Fuck you. Get out!" I yelled. He just stood there. "Now!"

I watched as he walked out my door. I knew deep in my heart that I may never see him again. At the realization, my heart felt that it was torn in two, I cared far too much for him. More than I wanted to admit. I made sure he was gone before I fell apart.

 **End Notes:**

 **So this was the last long chapter - but don't worry the story isn't over yet! Next week you will get chapter every day Monday- Friday they will be short and powerful!**


	9. Chapter Nine Regret

**The next few chapters and Epilogues (there will be three) are all very short so going forward I'll update this week Monday - Friday, next week Monday - Thursday and lastly the three Epilogues will post Monday the 22nd - Wednesday 24th.**

 **Some may not like after some of these chapters, just hang in there!**

 **Sorry I didn't reply to Chapter 8 reviews as I had a crazy weekend.**

 **And of course I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **~Regret~**

Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have or could have had. No one waits forever. ~ author unknown

 **CPOV**

As I was driving home the weight of what I just did, what I said to her hit me like a ton of bricks. I ruined everything because I freaked out. She was my ultimate temptation, the most forbidden of fruits. I still partook of her every chance I got, even if it was against my better judgment. To make matters worse, I started having very intense feelings for her. I knew she was a broken vessel, and now when she was just finally starting to let me in, to let me get to know all of her not just her body; I hurt her with my words and ran again. _What kind of man was I?_

Seeing that picture of her and her father just pushed me over the edge and made me realize that a future with her could never be. My heart shattered when I walked out her door. There was something about Issy that called to me, made me ache for her and not just sexually but on an emotional level also. I was falling for her, maybe I already had. _Did I just ruin what was to be my future? Maybe she was right; we could have made this work somehow._

I pulled into my driveway and then slowly walked into my small house. Since moving here I had never felt so empty and alone. _Would she ever forgive me?_ Surely not, I wouldn't forgive me. It's too late. I sat on my couch and put my face in my hands and let the tears fall _. How had I become so attached to her so quickly?_ I knew, deep down, that a relationship with me would ruin her life. She deserved better, someone her age. I needed to let her go and live her life.

"Oh Issy, I'm so sorry I said the things I did. I never wanted to hurt you. Please live a full and happy life. I will miss everything about you, sweet girl," I whispered into the air as the tears fell. My heart felt empty, numb. Then I realized that I'd just left it with her.

I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I needed to shower and get ready for my shift.

 **End Notes:**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter Ten Emotional Whiplash

**The next few chapters and Epilogues (there will be three) are all very short so going forward I'll update this week Monday - Friday, next week Monday - Thursday and lastly the three Epilogues will post Monday the 22nd - Wednesday 24th.**

 **I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **~Emotional Whiplash~**

 **IPOV**

My emotions kept going from hurt to anger then back to hurt again. I was having emotional whiplash. _How could he have said those things to me? How could he just walk out on me again?_ For someone who was forty years old, he'd acted like he was twelve.

When I had no more tears left to shed. I decided to pull myself together and go for a run. I always felt better after a run. I changed my clothes, put on my sneakers, grabbed my mp3 player and walked outside. I took a deep breath, and then started to run.

Usually, the music and the feeling of pushing my body was all I felt when I ran. Today, my mind was in overdrive as I relived every moment with him, every word, every smile, and every intimate moment. The memories almost brought me to my knees; I stopped and tried to catch my breath. Realizing it was no use, I turned around and ran back home, trying to figure out exactly why I had let my guard down and let him into my heart. I was not that girl. I wouldn't crumble because of a man. _Right?_

The rest of the night was spent submersed in my pain. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him. The knowledge that I may never see him again crushed me. _What if he showed up again? What would I do? Would I forgive him? Could I ever trust him not to run again?_

I finally fell into my bed, both mentally and physically exhausted. I hoped and prayed that I would wake up tomorrow and find out that today had just been a horrible nightmare.


	11. Chapter Eleven Just Existing

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This chapter is really short that's why I'm updating daily!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **~Just Existing~**

 **Sometimes the littlest thing in life changes something forever and there will be times when you wish you can go back to how things used to be but you just can't because things have changed so much. ~Author Unknown**

 **CPOV**

Days passed in a blur. I picked up extra shifts to try and get my mind off of the one thing that I craved. I missed her. I needed her. But I had come to the agonizing conclusion that she would be better off without me in her life. I just wished that I could have had one more day with her, one more moment, one more incredible night to hold on to, so that my last memory of her was not the shattered look on her face.


	12. Chapter Twelve Hurt

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **~Hurt~**

 **IPOV**

The days just ran into each other. I slept, I tried to eat, thought about him, worked, slept, and then dreamt of him. It was a vicious cycle. Garrett was driving me crazy with all his questions. I finally snapped and told him to drop it. I felt horrible at the hurt look that crossed his face. I was miserable and I was pulling everyone else down with me.

Friday night came, the bar was slow and I was emotionally exhausted. I did something I had never done before. I asked Emily to close up for me because I just wanted to go to sleep. She hugged me and pleaded for me to open up and talk to her. I just couldn't. If I voiced what happened then it meant that it was over, and that he was really gone.

I climbed the stairs slowly to my apartment. I opened the door, not even bothering to turn the lights on. I curled up on my couch and fell apart. _Damn him for making me care._

 ** _End Notes:_**

 ** _I know, I feel bad for her also!_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen Picking up the Pieces

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **~Picking up the Pieces~**

 **EPOV**

Seeing her out with him on Sunday hurt more than I cared to admit. I now know why she couldn't spend it with me. Something in my heart told me not to give up, that she was worth the pain. I said I would be there for her and I intended to keep that promise.

Garrett called and told me that he was pretty sure that what Issy had with the old man was over. That she'd looked distant all week, that she'd had no spark and was simply not herself. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to fix everything and make her happy.

It was Friday night and I decided to meet the guys up at the Bar & Grill. I arrived later than usual because I'd had dinner with my family. I arrived and noticed instantly that she was not behind the bar and there were only a handful of people left. I strolled over to Garrett and Jake.

"What's up guys?"

"Rum and coke, Edward?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please."

'What's up buddy?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing much. Where is Issy?"

"She went upstairs about an hour ago. She really looked like a walking zombie, it's like she has no life left in her," Jake stated.

"It's been bad. Whatever happened, he did a job on her. She's not the same Issy that we know and love," Garrett added.

I just shook my head and downed my drink. My blood was boiling. _Stupid, fucking old man. He had what I wanted and desired and he'd apparently hurt her._ I wanted to kill him.

I placed my drink on the bar. "I'm going to try and talk to her. I'll catch you guys later."

"Good luck man," Garrett said.

Jake just smiled at me and nodded. I walked through the back hall and up her stairs. I knocked on her door. Waited. Nothing. I tried the door and it was unlocked. I opened it and walked in to her dark apartment calling her name.

"Issy?" I cried out in a panic.

"What?" I heard her groan.

I looked around and tried to find her, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I finally saw her curled up on the couch in a ball. I walked toward her and knelt down in front of the couch.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Eddie, why are you here?" she cried as she moved away from me.

"Let me help you. Let me be here for you," I whispered as I reached for her.

"I'm sure you have better things to do," she whimpered.

"No, really I don't. This is where I want to be," I replied as I rubbed her back.

She let out a choked sigh. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are. Let me take care of you. I'm not going to try anything. I promise."

She let out a defeated sigh. I smiled that I had won this round.

"Let's get you in bed."

I took her by the hand and helped her up. We then walked into her bedroom, she crawled onto her bed and I crawled in beside her.

"Thank you," she said barely over a whisper.

"Shhhh, sleep beautiful," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

 **End Notes:**

 **Have a great weekend! See you Monday!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen Selfish

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This week I'll update Monday - Thursday!**

 **Again some of the chapters are short.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **~Selfish~**

 **IPOV**

Edward showing up was the last thing I expected. I wanted to be mad at him for thinking he could walk in my apartment at will. But I melted at his plea to be my shoulder to cry on. He assured me he wasn't here for sex and that he just wanted to comfort me. To be here for me. I knew he had very deep feelings for me and believed that he was in love with me. I was a horrible, selfish bitch to allow him to hold me, soothe me, when I knew I could never return his feelings. But he insisted that he wanted to be here. So selfish or not, I reveled in his warm embrace, sweet words, and soothing kisses, until I fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen Last Ditch Effort

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This week I'll update Monday - Thursday!**

 **Again some of the chapters are short.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

 **Sorry about yetsredays chapter, FF was having issues. I posted a fresh one this morning!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **~Last Ditch Effort~**

Lead me not into temptation, I can find the way myself. ~ Rita Mae Brown

 **IPOV**

I was thankful for Edward and his comfort. He truly was an incredible man. He spent Saturday morning with me. He made me breakfast and tried to make me laugh. He told me about his bike and how he wanted to take me for a ride soon. I nodded, and he left before noon. I just wished I could be what he needed. But my heart belonged to _him_. _Damn him!_ The rest of Saturday was just a blur.

I woke up today deciding that I had had enough. Carl was going to talk to me whether he liked it or not. I needed to know if we could salvage what we had. I guessed this was my last ditch effort with him. I pulled into his driveway. His car was there, so I hoped that he was too. I took a deep breath as I exited my car and walked up to his door. I could do this. I needed to do this.

I rang the doorbell and within seconds the door opened and there he stood. His eyes lit up for a brief moment as they met mine.

"Issy, what are you doing here?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I needed to see you. Can I come in? We really need to talk."

He nodded and stepped aside. With his hand, he motioned me inside.

"We can talk in the living room," he said.

I took a deep breath. "Look, I think things got out of hand Monday when you found out who I was. I know it complicates things, but I also know we have feelings for each other. I'm sure we can work through the issues somehow."

He shook his head. "I can't, as much as I want to, I just can't. No matter how I look at it. It will end badly. We are simply not good for each other. You're so young. You have a full life ahead of you. Marriage, children. I've been there, done that. I can't be responsible for you throwing your life away. It would kill me if you woke up five years from now and resented what being with me has cost you."

He took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye. I tried to speak but he held his hand up, and continued. "You're beautiful and amazing. You have so much more living and discovering to do. You deserve a man who can share all that life has to offer with you. Someone younger like...," he stopped, and I swear I heard him whisper Edward at the end.

"Carl, but what about what I want? Doesn't that matter?" I spat as the tears fell down my cheek and what was left of my heart shattered.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that you're too young to see the big picture."

"I can't believe you. How dare you patronize me this way?" I yelled cutting him off.

"I think it's best if you just go. You and I are a toxic combination."

"I can't believe you're doing this Carl," I said his name like I had venom dripping from my words. I was shaking with anger, need, and pain. "I know you care about me, it's written all over your face."

"Please, just go. Live your life, embrace it, and soon you will forget about me. It will be like I never existed."

I went to open my mouth, and he stopped me by shouting.

"Just go. It's for the best!"

Defeated and devastated, I turned and ran out of his house. This was it. It was over. I was in the most pain I had ever felt in my life.

 **End Notes:**

 **I know this one was hard! See you tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen Shattered and Alone

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This week I'll update Monday - Thursday!**

 **Again some of the chapters are short.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **~Shattered and Alone~**

Temptation is like a knife, that may either cut the meat or the throat of a man; it may be his food or his poison, his exercise or his destruction. ~John Owen

 **CPOV**

I watched as she walked out my door and ran to her car, sobbing. I'd broken her, but I did it because I loved her. Yes, I realized a few days ago that I was deeply in love with her. I also knew that I was not what she needed. _Please forgive me_. I prayed, but I wasn't sure to whom.

My life was a mess, would I ever find happiness again after I'd just casually thrown it away. I sat there pondering my life. I was a fool. An old, stupid fool.

They say if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be. What happens when it comes back, and you foolishly push it away, yet again. You're left heartbroken, shattered, and alone.

 **End Notes:**

 **Only one chapter left.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen Comfort

**I own Nothing Twilight!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **~Comfort~**

Every conquering temptation represents a new fund of moral energy. Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before. ~William Butler Yeats

 **IPOV**

After driving around aimlessly crying one minute and anger as hell the next for what felt like hours, I found myself pulling into his driveway. _What the hell was I doing here?_ I sat in my car, contemplating whether to get out of it or not. _How could I be so selfish?_ _I needed him._ I knew this made me weak and pathetic, but I didn't care.

I was about to leave when I saw Maggie, Eddie's yellow Labrador come running towards my car with him not far behind. I knew he loved hiking in the woods that lined the back of his house with her. Knowing that I couldn't leave now, I opened the car door and got out.

"Hey, girl," I said as I crouched down to pet Maggie and massage her ears. She thanked me by licking my face.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Eddie said as he walked towards me. He let out a gasp as he looked into my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay? He asked with a very concerned look on his face.

The tears just started to fall again and within seconds, he wrapped his arms around me. I just melted into him.

"Issy, you feel so cold. Let's get you inside and warmed up. Have you eaten today?" he asked in a soothing tone as he led me inside his house.

I shook my head, unable to find my voice.

"Let's get you warm and fed, I can heat up some beef vegetable soup that my mom made. Would that be okay?"

"Yes," I sniffled. "Thank you."

I curled up on his couch, and he covered me with a blanket. I loved his house, it was so warm and cozy inside. I felt safe here.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll get you some soup," he said as he handed me the TV remote control.

After we ate our soup, he made a fire, and then lay behind me on the couch with his arms wrapped around me as we watched old movies. I was very content in his arms.

He finally broke the silence and addressed the elephant in the room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I answered, in a little above a whisper.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk about it," he assured me. "I'll always be here for you. I hope you know that."

"I do, and I don't deserve you. I've done nothing but hurt you, and yet you're always there for me. Why?" I asked.

He moved his position from laying behind me to hovering over me.

"It's simple. I'm head over heels for you, and I'm happy you came here today. I can see you are hurting, just let me help you," he said as he looked into my eyes.

He leaned forward and licked his lips. I needed to make a decision quick. _Did I want anything to happen between us?_ I felt his warm lips against mine, and I decided not to fight it. It made me a horrible, selfish person, but I needed to feel wanted.

Our lips started to move more urgently against each other's. Our tongues tangled together in perfect harmony.

I pulled away to catch my breath "Do you want me?" I asked breathless as he kissed my neck.

"I will always want you," he moaned in my ear. "The question is ... do you want me?"

I could feel how hard he was against me leg, and I wanted him.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Do you want me for more than just sex? I'm okay if that's all you want. I was just hoping you would want more," he asked as he stared into my eyes.

All I could see was how much he wanted and needed me in more ways than one.

"I can try. Can we take things slow emotionally?" I answered him panting. I would try for him.

"Just give me a chance to love you," he whispered against my lips as his hands roamed my body. "I'll never hurt you. You're safe with me."

 _Safe._ That's what I longed for, to be safe and loved.

Soon, we were naked on a blanket in front of the fire. Edward's lips were wrapped around my nipple, and his hand massaged the other.

"Need to be in you," he groaned as my hand stroked his hard cock.

His hand slowly ghosted down my body, and he slid a finger through my wet folds.

"You have the perfect body," he said as he kissed me passionately.

His fingers slid into me. I let out a moan at the sensation of them moving in and out of me as his thumb rubbed my clit.

"I want you in me," I begged.

"With pleasure," he groaned as he grabbed the condom he'd placed next to us. He quickly opened it and rolled it down his cock. He positioned himself between my legs. He rubbed his tip over my clit before he entered me in one amazing, hard thrust.

I met him thrust for thrust as he rocked in and out of me. Our bodies found the perfect rhythm.

"Issy," he moaned as I slid my hand between us and rubbed my clit.

This was all my body needed, and I felt my stomach tightened as he slammed into me harder and faster. I rubbed my clit harder sending me over the edge.

"Fuuuuck! Yeeeeees!" I cried out as my body shook in pleasure.

"Issssy," He grunted as he found his release.

He pulled out of me and placed the blanket over my body.

"I'll be right back." He kissed me lightly and walked to the bathroom.

I laid there and watched the fire. My head was having a war with my heart. I felt safe with Edward. _Was that enough? Could I love him?_

He came back and snuggled under the blanket with me. "Will you stay the night? We could order Chinese," he asked as he held me tight.

"Yes I will, and I love Chinese food," I replied with a giggle.

"I know you do." He winked at me. "I was hoping to use that to my advantage." He replied with a smirk.

After we ate, we spent the rest of the night talking. I opened up to him more than I had done with anyone in years. He made me feel safe and cherished.

We finally went to bed. I had been with Edward many times over the past few months, but this time was different. Instead of just fucking me, he slowly made love to me. He made me feel the like most important woman in world.

I knew the road wasn't going to be easy for me, but I couldn't keep living my life pushing people away. Eddie was an amazing man, and I really wanted to try and be what he needed.

 **End Notes:**

 **Only the three epilogues are left! They will post next Monday - Wednesday!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen Issy Epilogue

**I own nothing Twilight.**

 **So, here we go!**

 **~Epilogue~**

 **Issy**

I sat on the beach rubbing my very large belly, as I watched the waves roll over the sand. This is where I came to think, to reflect.

"Issy, sweetheart it's cold. You should come in," my wonderful husband yelled from our porch.

"I'll be in soon. I promise," I yelled back. He was always so concerned and very protective of me lately. I jumped, as I wasn't expecting to feel his warm touch as he placed a blanket around my shoulders.

"Here, this will keep you warm. I'll start a bath for you and make you some tea. Don't be long. I love you, the both of you," he said as he rubbed my stomach and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you. I won't be long," I said as I kissed him. "And Peter, we both love you very much."

He then left me to my thoughts. I rested my hands on my very large stomach as I thought back over my life and the choices that I had made, both the good and bad that brought me to where I am today.

I truly loved my life here in Maine. It's been almost five years, since I left Washington and moved here to be with my cousin. I basically ran away from my life, my feelings, and all the pain. My breakup with Carl broke me in many ways, so I threw myself into being the type of girlfriend I thought Eddie needed. Losing myself in the process. After six months, I couldn't do it anymore. I owed Eddie so much. He healed me in more ways than one. But, no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't love him the way he loved me. So, I ran. I moved here to Maine and broke his heart in the process. I hoped and prayed that he found someone to love him completely like he deserved.

Then my mind wandered back to Carl, the other ghost of my heart, the man who broke it. As I looked back, I understand now why he did what he did. It still hurt, but I understood that we weren't meant to be. He was a good man, and I hoped that he found happiness and love.

I smiled as I thought about Peter, he was my life line. I met him soon after I moved here. He was also broken by a past relationship. We became fast friends, helping each other heal, and eventually it turned into more. We understood each other, accepted each other, and knew each other's limitations. A year later we married, and now we're having a baby. _A baby girl! I'm going to a mom!_ I was both excited and scared as hell.

My life may not be perfect, but really who's was? I carry in my heart two ghosts from my past, but I don't regret my time with either of them. The lessons I learned from the mistakes I made, with both Eddie and Carl helped mold me into the woman I am today.

I slowly stood up and walked towards my house, towards my husband, towards my wonderful and exciting future.

 **End Notes:**

 **Before you ream me out you need to read Eddie and Carl's Epilogues! See you tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen Eddie Epilogue

**Here we go!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Eddie**

They say that it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. I ponder this saying often.

I was crushed after Issy left me. I loved her with all that I was. I now understand why she left. She did it for me. So that I would let go and move on.

It's amazing what can happen in five years. Eight months after she moved clear across the US, I met Heidi. I was guarded at first, afraid to let myself care about anyone. But Heidi wouldn't give up. She pursued me, and I finally let my guard down and let her in. We soon fell in love and married.

I have the family I always wanted. A beautiful wife who loved me as much as I loved her, a three year old daughter named Claire, and eight month old son Alec. My family was my world.

When I think back to that dark and empty time in my life after Issy left. I used to pray each night that she would come back to me. I realized now that what I felt for her wasn't true love, and I thank God for my unanswered prayer. I hoped that she eventually found the happiness that she deserved.

 **End Notes:**

 **See he's happy also!**

 **One more to go!**


	20. Chapter Twenty Carl Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Carl**

A lot can happen in five years. I'm now a grandfather, and I'm living with a wonderful woman name Kate. We are perfect for each other. Both of us being divorced, we didn't see the need to go down the marriage path again. We're happy the way things are.

As happy as I am, I still think about the woman who owns a small part of my heart. They say that time heals all wounds, however, in my case time only intensified them. I was left shattered, broken, and very angry with myself for letting her go. A month after I broke things off with Issy, I saw her out with Edward. I made sure they didn't see me. Seeing them together was like taking a knife straight to the heart. I wanted to run to her and tell her how sorry I was, that I had fallen in love with her, and I wanted her back. But, I forced myself to walk away and leave her to life that she deserved to have. Through the grapevine I heard that she'd moved out of the state and got married sometime later. A few months ago I was at the Forks Diner with Jasper and his wife Alice, when I overheard Chief Swan tell his friends that he was going to be a grandpa. I was glad that Issy found happiness, but sad that I wasn't the one to give it to her.

In the months after I'd seen Issy out with Edward, I had a few meaningless flings. I guess I needed to get my mid-life crisis out of the way. Then I met Kate and everything changed. She was the caseworker on a child abuse case that I was the attending doctor for. It was not the most ideal way to meet someone, but we found that we had a lot in common. We dated and soon she moved in with me.

You certainly can't change the past or your mistakes. You just have to learn from them and move on. Kate may not be the love of my life, and I may not be hers. But she grounds me, understands me, and makes me extremely happy. I guess in the end that's all we can hope for.

 **~End Notes~**

 **When this story came to me, I really wanted to show that not everything in life goes the way we would like or planned. We make mistakes and choices that change our current situation. We have to learn to live with the consequences and the ghost from our past and make the most of the current life** **we have.**

 **Happily Ever After's come in different ways.**

 **Issy, Carl, and Eddie all had theirs but just not with each other.**

 **Thank you so much for taking this ride with me!**


End file.
